Any Kind of Story You Want Girl!
by stefunnylovescarlos
Summary: Give me a song,and a pairing and I'll give you one greaaaat story! :o NO MORE OC's :/ sorry but its getting too hard to make OC's Please stick to the main characters c:  that includes Camille, Jo, Mrs. Knight etc.
1. Author's Note!

**A/N: Hey! So I cooked up this cool idea in my head! I wanted to write a oneshot but I could n't think of what to write soo this is what I thought of! You, the readers, send me a message or write a review on this of what pairing you want (James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan) and give me a song and a little description of what the song is about and I will write a one shot about it! :] I do not write any of that sex stuff because I just don't haha, **** So leave me a review on here telling me whatchoo want! :]**


	2. Just The Way You Are

**A/N: I made them all 18 in this story! :] You'll understand the reason for this as you read.**

**Logan POV**

I walked into the dark apartment 2J with the biggest smile on my face. I sat down on the orange couch and sighed a happy sigh. Carlos and Kendall, who were intently playing video games, quickly turned their attention to me.

"Why you so happy?" Carlos asked with a goofy grin on his face.

I turned to him still smiling. "Because I have the most amazing girlfriend in the world." I said in a sing song way.

"Oooh Logie's in love!" Kendall said bumping fists with Carlos.

"Yeah, I actually think I am." I said dreamily.

James, who I hadn't noticed was there, came out of the kitchen. "I am so happy for you man."

I looked at all of them and they smiled. "Thanks guys. I'm gonna go take a shower now."

"Oooooh!" they all shouted in unison.

"What?" I asked confused.

"What were you doing with Camille that you need to take a shower?" Carlos asked smirking.

I turned a bright red and quickly got up. "Nothing that you need to know!" I walked away quickly giggling. The last thing I heard as I walked away, was my friends chanting, "LOGAN'S NOT A VIRGIN ANYMORE!"

**Camille POV**

"See you tomorrow gorgeous." Logan said as he leaned closer to me to give me one last kiss.

"Alright babe," I said when we broke from the kiss, "I love you."

I don't know how I had let 'I love you' slip out of my mouth, but once I had said it, I regretted it. What if he didn't love me back? Why would he? He could get any girl he wants, he was extremely handsome and I was just a girl that you wouldn't bother looking at twice.

"I love you too." He said yet again pulling me in for another kiss, this one more passionate than the first. He had a big smile on his face as he exited my apartment. I waved as he went down the hallway and he gave me a small wave and blew me a kiss. I giggled and closed the door. Maybe he did love me. I sure knew I was in love with him. He was everything a girl could dream for.

*Page break*

**James POV**

I heard a loud beeping noise as I rolled around in my bed. "Make it stop!" I whined. I heard someone walk into the room and slam their hand on something.

I looked up from my pillow to see Logan standing there with his hands on his hips, "Is it that hard to reach out and hit the alarm?" he asked chuckling.

"Yeah, kinda." I said groggily. I got up and stretched. "What day is it?" I asked titling my head.

Logan laughed. "Boy, you are messed up! It's Wednesday, which means that we have school! So get ready!"

"Yes mother," I said chuckling, "You know Logan you seem so happy lately." I said as we both stepped into the kitchen where Carlos and Kendall were eating cereal.

"Well, I am. I didn't tell you guys yesterday, but—"

Carlos cut me off, "Camille de-virgin-itized you!"

I couldn't help but laugh as Logan's face turned bright red.

"Yes but, WAIT no!" Logan had said.

All of us started cracking up as Logan put his head on the counter. He was even giggling. Once we all had controlled ourselves, Logan proceeded.

"What I was trying to tell you guys is that Camille told me that she loved me, and I said it back." He said blushing, although he had a big smile on his face.

**Logan POV**

All of the guys hugged me. "Dude, that's amazing! I'm glad that you _finally_ found the right girl." Carlos said punching me playfully in the arm. "Yep, she's the one. Now, let's go!"

"But my hair!" James whined.

"James, you still look prettier than all of us with your hair messed up." Kendall said annoyed.

"Okay! I feel better!" James said smiling.

*Page Break*

It seemed as if school had dragged on. I just wanted to get out of there so that I could go on my date with Camille. I had a big surprise for her. I had my face on my fist and I doodled stuff in my notebook. The teacher had sat Camille far away from me because she said that Camille was a distraction to me. I sighed. Someone then threw something at my head. It was Carlos.

"Aye man, watch it!" I said a little too loud.

"Dude, the teacher's been calling on you!"

Oh shit. I looked up at her. "S-sorry ___ma'am_."

"Mr. Mitchell, would you like to stay after class to discuss the type of behavior I allow in my class?"

"No ma'am, I'm sorry."

"Would you like to explain to all of us why you're so distracted?"

"I-I was just uh, bleep blop bloop," I heard Camille giggle, It made me smile.

"You think there's something funny, Mr. Mitchell?"

"No, sorry, and the answer is 3,298,743."

The bell rang and I ran towards Camille scooping her up yelling, "Let's get out of here!"

She was busting up laughing when I set her down in the lobby. She covered her mouth. "You have the sexiest laugh." I said kissing her on the cheek.

"Really, I hate it!" she said still giggling a little.

"You're amazing." I said as I gently kissed her. She looked at me as if I were crazy and put her finger under my chin and lifted it up.

"I believe we have a date." She said smiling.

"You are quite right my darling." I said as I grabbed her hand and led her to the car.

**Camille POV**

When we reach the Burgundy 1967 Pontiac GTO Convertible, Logan opened the door for me saying, "My lady." I giggled.

He was too cute for words. He was too good for me; I couldn't understand what he saw in me. I sighed.

Logan looked at me worried, "Something wrong baby?" he asked grabbing my hand and entwining our fingers.

I gave him a weak smile, "No, everything fine."

He looked at me skeptically and said, "Alright, but if there's something on your mind, you know you could tell me."

I just looked at him and nodded my head, "I know Logie."

He started the car still looking worried. That boy cared about me too much.

*Page Break*

The whole car ride I hadn't spoke to him. I was lost in thought. Thinking about why he would want me when he could have any girl he wanted. He could have a super model if he wanted. Logan hadn't told me where we were going so when he stopped in front of my favorite ice cream parlor, my face lit up. It was right by the beach and it had endless flavors. I kissed him on the cheek. He smiled. "Let's go get some ice cream sweetie," he said as he opened his door and went around to open mine. He grabbed my hand as we walked up to the tiny ice cream parlor. While we waited in line we talked about school and stuff going on with the band.

"What can I getcha?" the man at the front counter asked.

"What do you want sweetie?" Logan asked looking lovingly at me.

**Logan POV**

I could get lost in those beautiful eyes forever. Camille was my everything and I felt something that I had never felt before with my past girlfriends. This was real.

"I'll have strawberry and vanilla." She said smiling slightly.

"And I'll have chocolate and vanilla."

I paid for the ice creams and we went to find a table to eat them. This whole time I could tell there was something wrong with Camille, and thought maybe this was a bad time for what I was planning on doing. "Camille, baby what's wrong?" I asked lifting her chin up.

"It's nothing, Logan I—"

"Baby, you have to tell me, I can't stand to see you like this." A small tear slipped down her cheek.

She sighed. "I just don't…." I stared at her worried waiting for her to finish. "I don't think I'm good enough for you, and sometimes I think that we should just end this because you could find some pretty super model and, and—'' she started crying and I pulled her onto my lap and hugged her.

"I don't know what would ever make you think that. You're the most amazing thing that has happened to me since I moved to LA, and I can't image life without you. Every morning, you're the first thing in my mind, and I love it. I love you Camille, I've never felt this way about anyone." She stood up and looked at me.

"I, just…that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard." I stood up and kissed her and whispered in her ear, "When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing  
just the way you are, and I love you." She hugged me. I had to do it. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this girl. I swallowed my nervousness and whispered, "Camille I need to ask you something." She pulled back and looked at me in the eyes. I pulled the small Tiffany's box out of my pocket and got on one knee. "Will you make me the happiest man on Earth, and marry me Camille Roberts?" She put her hand over her mouth and began to cry. She nodded her head yes and the everybody in the ice cream parlor cheered. I kissed her and she said to me, "I love you, Logan Mitchell."

**A/N: Well I really hope you liked that! :] I was smiling the whole time while writing it and I hope it's what you wanted. Please leave me any story ideas that you want me to write, but remember to write them as a review for chapter one! :] Please review! :] thank you!**


	3. How Do I Get There

**A/N: Alright so I'm not going in order of the comments sorry :P I'm doing Champagne Diamond's story first because she alwaaayys comments on my stories, and alwayyyys writes long reviews and I really appreciate that soo I hope you like the story! :]**

**Italics= emphasis or thoughts or a note**

**Carlos POV**

I held my stomach as I keeled over in laughter. Why was I laughing? Well because I was with my best friend in the whole world! Logan could always make me laugh. He had just winked at this guy and the guy gave him a dirty look and walked away fast. I had dared him to do it and now we were both cracking up.

"Dude, I love you for that!" I said wiping a tear from laughing so hard.

"You better love me for that!" he said chuckling.

I laid down on the lounger by the pool and sighed. "That was funny." I said smiling.

Logan sat down on my stomach. "Ow…can't breathe…you fatty!" I said acting dramatic.

"Shut up!" he said laughing. "I'm not fat!"

I pretend to play dead and stuck my tongue out. "You killed me fatty!" I said with my best dead voice.

"Oh, well I wonder if dead Carlos wants to take a little swim in the pool." He said mischievously.

My eyes shot open. "No LOGAN, don't!" Logan grabbed me and struggled to push me in the pool, I lost my balance and fell in, but I was still holding onto him so he fell in with me. We both fell in with a splash. We were wearing our regular clothes…Mrs. Knight was gonna be mad! We both rose to the surface coughing up water and laughing.

I felt a funny feeling in my stomach. I had felt it when I had met Stephanie for the first time. But I had had a crush on her. I couldn't possibly…no I didn't have a crush on Logan…did I? I had butterflies in my stomach because of Logan. Logan Mitchell. My best friend. He had always been my friend, always there for me, he was cute, and he did have all the qualities that I looked for in a girl. But he was a guy, and I'm a guy, and I _like_ him! Oh Lord, help me!

I got out of the pool and extended my hand to Logan to help him get out. He smiled and grabbed my hand. I guess I must've pulled too hard because I fell backwards onto the ground and Logan landed on top of me. I was blushing, I could feel it. _Hopefully _Logan didn't notice. Well, he probably didn't, he was too busy cracking up. I smiled and started to laugh too.

"Dude, we're so damn clumsy!" Logan said standing up and extending his hand out to help me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. For some reason, I didn't let go of his hand after he helped me up. "Dude." He said looking me with a wtf look.

"What?"

"My hand…let go."

"OH sorry! I-I didn't mean to…" I was totally blushing. "Uh...yeah let's em, uh, yeah go to the apartment." I said nervously. Logan chuckled and said, "Whatever Carlitos."

I started to walk into the lobby, but Logan grabbed my arm and spun me around. "Dude, we're soaking wet, B-bitter's will kill us-s-s if we g-go in there like thi-s-s-s." Logan said shivering. "Are you cold?" I asked giggling. "YES, v-v-verry!" I grabbed a towel from a place by the pool and wrapped it around Logan. He unexpectedly pulled me into a hug. "Uh?" was what came out of my mouth. "What…I'm cold…and…you smell good!"

"Uh…I um thanks man…" I said stuttering and untangling myself from the hug. "I-uh have to get a Logan…I mean TOWEL!" I said running to get a towel.

Logan just laughed. As I went to get a towel I thought about what Logan said. I smell good. That's normal for a guy to tell his friend that…right? I don't know. Ugh. I walked back to Logan to find him shirtless with a towel around his waist and his clothes in bundles on the floor. I looked at him questionably.

"Dude, our clothes is soaked…you should probably take it off too."

_Did he just tell me to take my clothes off? _"I-I'm not running around the Palmwoods naked!"

"Not naked, keep your boxers on, duh!" He said flashing his sideways grin. I slowly peeled off my shirt; suddenly I was self conscious of what Logan thought of me, so I quickly undressed and put the towel around my waist. "Let's go now, crazy." Logan said walking past me carrying his clothes. Did he notice my weird behavior? Probably. I couldn't keep this up forever. I had to tell him, soon. Possibly today. "Are you coming?" Logan asked. I hadn't noticed that I was just standing there. "Oh, yeah sorry Logie!" I said as we walked into the elevator together.

When the elevator closed, there was an awkward silence between us. I gulped audibly. "So…Carlos is there something wrong? Because you've been acting kind of strange…" _Oh shit he knows…just tell him Carlos, TELL HIM. _"No, of course not dude!" I said punching him in the arm. "I'm just kinda out of it." _WHY DID YOU LIE TO HIM? _The elevator doors opened revealing our floor. _Thank God._

We walked into the apartment, and yelled for James and Kendall. "James! Kendall! You guys here!" Logan examined something on the refrigerator. "They left a note Carlos." He read it aloud.

"_We're gonna go see a movie & we wont b home 'till later. Call if ya need us. –K"_

Man, now I was gonna be with Logan alone in the apartment for who knows how long. Not that I was complaining, because I love spending time with him, but I was just so nervous…and I knew that I needed to tell him. Logan plopped down on the couch and looked at me happily. He patted the seat next to him. I gulped but sat down faking a smile. He turned the TV on but kept the volume on it low. There was a commercial on so he turned to me.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked with a sad frown.

"What? NO! Why would I be mad at my best friend?" I said shocked.

"Because you're acting like all weird around me, like I don't know Carlos…"

"Logan… I…I am not mad at you."

"Then what's the problem?"

_Just tell him._ "I don't have a problem with you…"

"Is it a girl problem?"

"No…I don't have cramps."

Logan giggled. "That's not what I meant."

"I know, I just like to see you smile." _Woah, why did I just say that?_

"You like to see me smile?"

"Eh? Yeah?"

He smiled. "I'm waiting."

"For what?"

He just kept looking at me. I felt my face getting hot. Finally, I just lost it.

"Okay, fine Logan. You want to know what's wrong? I…uh." I cleared my throat. "I have the biggest crush ever on…" I stopped myself; I couldn't believe I was doing this.

"Who?" Logan asked looking hopeful.

I swallowed my pride and just said it. "I have the biggest crush on you Logan Mitchell. You make me feel happy, and you make me feel like I am needed. You laugh at all my jokes and you're always there for me. Even when we get into arguments, you always fix things before they get too intense. And you're smart and handsome and so sincere and I just am...like in…love with you…" I said the last part quietly.

There was a small silence, then Logan smiled. "It's about time Carlos." He pulled me into a passionate kiss. If someone were to walk in right now, they would see two guys in their boxers with bright orange towels next to them, making out. When we finally broke from the steamy, amazing kiss, my face was flushed. "Carlos…I am in love with you too." This was the best day of my life. I smiled and pulled him into another kiss. "So this means were together now." I said. It wasn't a question. "Heck ya it does." He said smiling as he rested his head on my chest.

**A/N: I hope you liked that Champagne Diamond! Sorry if you didn't! haha I tried my best, and I hope it turned out well. And sorry for taking a long time with this, I just been having a lot of things to do lately! I'll try to post another one shot soon! :]**


End file.
